Next
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: What if our favorite XFiles characters were on Next? It's starts off a little slow at first.


**Disclaimer:I do not own the X-Files or Next**

A/N: I got this idea one day when I was watching an MTV show called Next. You'll have to excuse the ages, since everyone on the show are mainly between eighteen and twenty five. I know that they aren't near that age range, but I just had to right it. Let's just say this is the more adult version of next. Also, they have different occupations. I didn't want them all to be FBI agents. I'll just use their ages from when they firt started the X-Files.

The story has it's few funny moments and please review, because I really need some ideas for this story. Also, I forgot I how the show goes a little bit, so bare with me.

**Name: **Dana Scully

**Age: **28

**Occupation:** Doctor

**Hobby:** Reading books

**Interesting Fact:** She knew a nun who todls scary stories

xxXxx

The five men sat on the bus observing and sizing each other up. Neither one of them bothered to speak to each other and kept to themselves. Finally, someone got tired about the silence and spoke.

"Looks like I'm going to win."A brown-haired man said.

"Why do you say that?" The other four men said in unison.

"Because you all are bores. You don't say much and you guys look pathetic and old."He wore a cocky smirk on his face and just knew was going to win.

"Yeah, you must be the real party guy." A blonde-haired man said.

"Well, at least I won't bore her to death."

"But, you will drink her to death." While the two were going back and forth a sandy blonde-haired man began talking to the other two.

"Well, at least we know she isn't going to pick those two knuckleheads."

"Yeah, that's for sure. They argue too much." The man wore glasses and he had a receeding hairline. He whisle real loud to get the attention of the two who were arguing."We should introduce ourselves to each other."He pointed to the man who claimed that he was going to win."You start it off."

"Alex Krychek."The started to go down the line that they were sitting in.

"Jack Willis."

"John Doggett."

Walter Skinner."

"The man looked around at everybody that he had been observing. He wasn't really interested in doing this this, but his friends forced him to. All these other guys seem to have some potenial in a relationship, except for Alex Krychek, but he could be the girl's type.

"Hello, is anyone inthere."Krychek waved his hands in front of the man's eyes."What's your name?"

"Mulder."

"Your name's weird."

"Just like your face."

"I would respond to that, but I have to go first. You guys should just leave, because I not coming back.

Krychek began to walk off of the bus.

**Name: **Alex Krychek

**Occupation: **Bartender

**Hobby: **Shooting Guns

**Age: **30

**Interest fact: **He can speak Russian

xxXxx

Alex put on a thousand watt smile for Dana when he got off of the bus. She smiled at him back. Dana was wearind a surgeons uniform and was holding a pair for Alex when he approached her. He held out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Alex." He held Dana's hand in his and kissed it. She blushed.

"Hi, Alex, I'm Dana."She handed him the surgeons uniform."Well, I'm a doctor and I wanted to teach you a few things that I do on the surgery table."Alex really couldn't see much of her body, because it was covered up. But, he could tell that she was attractive and had blue eyes

Alex took the uniform and went o go put it on. When he came back Dana uncovered a body and Alex jumped back.

"Don't worry, it's fake." Dana picked up the scapel, then handed it to him."You have to be very careful with that or you might get cut. Scapels are sharper than they look."

"Alright, mom."Alex said sarcasticly, then put the scapel on her skin and began to deepen it. He 'accidently' cut her.

Dana began to show Alex how to do an Y-incesion and he attemped, but failed.

xxXxx

"I wonder what they're doing? John said."Maybe he was right."

"No, believe me, he'll be back."Mulder said.

"What makes you think that?" Skinner asked.

"I just know."

xxXxx

"Alex, this was interesting, but I'll have to say next." Dana gave a sympathetic smile.

"Tell me what I did what?"

"Well, you mocked me when I gave you some helpful information and then you cut me with the scapel."

Alex rolled his eyes and walked back to the bus.

xxXxx

Alex walked onto the bus wearing a surgeons uniform and sat down."Her name is Dana and she's a doctor."

"So, is she cute or not." Jack asked

"She's cute and petite. But, I suggest you ruin the date if you don'tlike midgets."

"What?"

"She's like really short, maybe taller than a midget, but short. Well, Jack, you're next."

A/N: I'll try to make the story more interesting in the future. And I have nothing against midgets either. Alex was just making fun of Scully since she's short. Also, I don't know if they'll really let someone do a fake autopsy.


End file.
